Kendall the Miracle Worker
by mooresomore
Summary: Logan's become a single father, and when his little girl can't sleep, he calls the only person he can think of: Kendall. Where will things go from there? Rated K.


Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.

Logan groaned when he heard the baby cry again; she'd just fallen asleep, what was wrong now? Plus, if he didn't get some sleep, Gustavo (and his bandmates) would kill him. He tried to calm her down, but it was no use. She was her mother's daughter- she gave it all or nothing. He threw up his hands, ready to cry himself.

_Dammit__Camille.__Why__did__I__convince__you__to__go__to__that__audition?__If__I__wouldn__'__t__have,__you__'__d__still__be__here.__Why__did__that__fucking__plane__have__to__crash?__I__could__use__you__right__now._Logan thought. Being a new parent was hard enough; being a new _single_parent was tough. Sure, Mama Knight, Katie, and the guys helped, but at night, it was just Logan and Juliet (Camille had loved that name). The baby kept crying, and Logan couldn't take it anymore. He called the only person he could think of.

"Kendall? Can you come over?"

Kendall instantly knew something was up by the sound of Logan's voice. "Sure. Do you need anything?" He could hear the baby crying in the background. "I'll be right over." On his way out, he grabbed his guitar. Minutes later, he was knocking on apartment 2K's (Logan's place) door.

Logan opened the door, looking like crap. "Kendall…"

"She in her bedroom?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Logan tried to smile, but failed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kendall went down to the room. "Hey Juliet. Uncle Kendall's here." He picked up the girl; Logan had to admit, Kendall looked cute with her. "Is my little Jules giving her daddy a bad time?" he asked, whispering something else in her ear that Logan couldn't hear. Kendall put her back in the crib and started strumming his guitar and singing; Logan recognized the song as "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings. Logan watched as the little girl's (it was hard to believe she'd be 8 months old tomorrow) eyes closed and she finally fell asleep. Logan could feel himself relaxing too; Kendall just had that soothing effect on people for some reason.

Logan was so relaxed that he didn't notice Kendall come up to him. "You need a bedtime song too Logan?"

"Huh?" Logan asked, snapping out of the trance. "No thanks. You'd better get back so you don't miss Jo's call anyway."

"Uh, about that." Kendall said as they made their way to the living room. "We broke up."

"When? I hope it wasn't because you were always over here."

"No. She's in New Zealand, and we decided it was just time to call it quits. We were growing apart anyway."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's all good."

"So, are you going to move back in with your mom?"

"Nah, not that I don't love her, but I like my freedom." Kendall said. Logan nodded.

Logan thought about asking Kendall to move in with him, so he wouldn't have to call Kendall, but decided it was too soon. "Hey Kendall? I think that bedtime song sounds like a great idea."

"I knew you'd say that." Kendall laughed. He wanted to come out and say he had feelings for Logan, but now wasn't the time. "Go on, get comfortable. Any requests?"

"No, you pick one." Logan said, settling back into the bed; Kendall sat on the edge and played Incubus' "Drive". Logan was asleep by the second verse; so Kendall kissed the top of Logan's head, saying "Night Logan", and turned out the light and shut the door. As he shut Logan's apartment door, he thought about how much he hated to go. _Oh__well.__What__will__be__will__be._

Logan and Julia showed up the next morning, fully rested, and things went well. Katie babysat her while the guys went and did some autograph signing deal. When the night came though, Kendall's phone rang again. "Kendall?"

"Be right there."

This continued for the next two months, until Kendall got the brilliant idea (hey, he was smart too; he always had a plan) of how to tell Logan he liked him.

Logan had been nervous to do the Youtube video with Kendall, but it was Kendall's fault that John Mayer's "Edge of Desire" was stuck in Logan's brain, as he put it. Carlos in the background made the whole thing a lot more fun. They had finished it (and Carlos had left) when Logan got the courage to speak. "So, uh, Kendall, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead. Shoot."

"Did you mean what you sang in the song? It seemed like it was more than just a song to you."

_Bingo.__Success._Kendall thought. "Yeah, if you feel the same way."

"I do. I just didn't know how to say anything. Plus, now I won't have to call you- I can just poke you or yell at you."

"Ah, geez, thanks Logie." Kendall teased. He leaned in and gave Logan a quick, chaste kiss. "I'll move some of my stuff in tonight?"

"Sounds good."

With Kendall by his side that night, Logan slept the best he had since Camille had died 6 months ago.

*******

***Epilogue***

It had been almost 5 years since that day, and Logan wouldn't have traded a minute of anything that had happened since then. He and Kendall had started things off slowly, but they'd quickly picked up speed; in fact, tomorrow was their 3rd wedding anniversary.

Juliet was growing up fast (she looked a lot like Camille, which was hard on Logan some days, but he was getting better); she'd started kindergarten this year, but she still loved to have Kendall sing her a bedtime song (instead of a bedtime story). They had adopted Matthew almost a year ago; he was in the teething stage now, which was hard at times.

After getting the kids to bed, Kendall and Logan climbed into their bed. "Night Logan."

"Night Kendall." After a half-hour of not being able to sleep, Logan asked, "Kendall? Can you sing me a song?"

_Like__daughter,__like__father._Kendall smiled. "Sure." Logan snuggled close to Kendall, and Kendall sang "Nothing Even Matters" as he ran his hand through Logan's hair, softly lulling Logan to sleep.

It was a crazy life; but it was perfect.


End file.
